Chūya Nakahara
Chūya Nakahara (中原 中 也, Nakahara Chūya) is a member of the Port Mafia and former partner of Dazai in the Double Black couple. He is one of the 5 executives of the Port Mafia Appearance Chūya has orange hair, which is tied by a low ponytail that reaches her left shoulder. He has blue eyes, and has a yellowish skin tone. He wears a black hat with a red ribbon, rank highlighted by Osamu Dazai on certain occasions. En cuanto a la forma de vestir, acostumbra llevar una camisa blanca de botones, con una corbata tipo bolo adornada con una hebilla plateada, un chaleco gris sin mangas, una chaqueta corta con las mangas subidas. También lleva unos pantalones negros sujetados con un cinturón negro, el cual colgado hacia un lado y zapatos del mismo color. Además, Chūya lleva un característico abrigo negro muy largo que usa como una especie de capa. En la novela ligera "Fifteen" se menciona que su antigua vestimenta era un traje de jinete. Personalidad Chūya es alguien temperamental y arrogante que tiende a mortivarse rapidamente, perdiendo los estribos fácilmente. Le encanta luchar y está feliz de mostrar sus habilidades de combate y se enorgullece de su reputación como el artista marcial más fuerte de la mafia. Los comentarios burlones se combinan con su orgullo, ya que no está por encima de ridiculizar a sus oponentes en medio de una pelea. Como corresponde a un Ejecutivo de la mafia, no tiene reparos en eliminar a los enemigos de Port Mafia por todos los medios necesarios, incluido el asesinato, sin embargo, no es tan homicida en sus tácticas como lo son miembros como Ryunosuke Akutagawa y los miembros de Lagarto Negro. No es imposible razonar con Chūya. De hecho, es bastante razonable cuando nadie le saca de sus casillas. Si bien sus habilidades y presencia señalan una amenaza inherente, es lo suficientemente confiable para que Mori le asigne la tarea de enfrentarse a la Agencia Armada de Detectives durante el conflicto de tres bandas que involucra a Guild. Es cierto que no dudó en tomar represalias y contraatacar a Akiko Yosano y Kenji Miyazawa (de hecho, se complace en luchar contra las personas que pelean bien), pero tan pronto como Yukichi Fukuzawa se dirige a él para obtener más información, Chūya detiene la batalla. Aquí es donde naturaleza como mafioso brilla, sin expresar ningún remordimiento por el peligro que la mafia puso intencionalmente a Naomi Tanizaki y Hirako Hirano, usándolos como cebo. De hecho, está bastante satisfecho con eso, sabiendo que eso enfadará enormemente a la Agencia. Chūya es muy leal a la Port Mafia después de unirse. Por lo razonable que pueda ser, su principal prioridad es la prosperidad y el bienestar de la Port Mafia, por lo que nada le impedirá cumplir con sus responsabilidades como Ejecutivo, incluso a costa de las vidas de otros. Chūya encuentra intolerable la traición y trata bien a sus subordinados. Habilidad Su habilidad, Por el Dolor Corrompido(汚れっちまった悲しみに, Yogorecchimatta Kanashimi) Consiste en una manipulación perfecta de la gravedad, lo que le permite manipular los gravitones a su alrededor, así cómo manipular la gravedad de todo lo que toca. También es capaz de mantenerse de pie y caminar boca abajo por los techos. Corrupción: Esta es la verdadera forma de la habilidad de Chūya, es una forma excesivamente peligrosa. Esta habilidad le permite manipular los gravitones en su entorno a un mayor calibre. Al aumentar su propia densidad, es capaz de aplastar un tanque con sus propias manos. También es capaz de disparar bolas de gravedad comprimida que actúan como agujeros negros que tragan cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, Chūya no tiene control sobre la verdadera forma de su habilidad; por lo tanto si continúa en ese estado durante mucho tiempo y sin que Dazai anule su habilidad, él irremediablemente morirá. Galería Chuuya_Diseño.jpg|Diseño de Chuuya Chuuya_Corrupción.jpg|Chuuya en su forma Corrupción Chuuya_Dazai.jpg|Chuuya siendo molestado por Dazai Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Humanos